


Only A Dream

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Littleverse [14]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Little!Bruce, Littleverse, Other, caregiver!Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Bruce is having a hard time sleeping after Doctor Destiny's attack and falls into Littlespace.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Series: Littleverse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356301
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Only A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I love it, short and sweet!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Clark wasn’t surprised to see Bruce passed out after his long mission. Bruce had been the one to save the whole League. A man that called himself Doctor Destiny had managed to attack each of the leaguers after they fell asleep. All of them had fallen asleep after a long mission and had fallen victim to his psychological attack, everyone except for Batman.

Even though Bruce was more exhausted than them all, having been awake for almost a week straight already, he was able to stay awake and find where Destiny had been hiding. As he got closer, Destiny was able to go into his mind even while he was awake, though Bruce had managed to hold him off and take him down.

Once everyone was awake, with the aid of J’onn, Bruce had passed out in one of the chairs next to the beds in the med bay. With a smile, they all shuffled off to their private rooms to get some good rest. 

Clark had stayed, waiting for them all to leave before he woke Bruce up to get the man to move into his own room. As tired as Bruce was, Clark knew that he’d have more restful sleep in a real bed, rather than an uncomfortable chair.

He shook Bruce’s shoulder and started to speak. “Bruce, you should really move to your bed,” Clark told him as he slowly opened his eyes. Even from behind the cowl, Clark knew something was up. Bruce normally snapped awake, rather than slowly wake up. When Bruce was Little he tended to wake slowly but Big Bruce was always alert after being woken up.

“Let’s get you up to our floor,” Clark said, lifting Bruce from his chair. He only nodded, too tired to actually move. Clark carried him all the way up to their private floor and sealed the room. He walked into Bruce’s nursery and got him into pajamas then moved to make a bottle to help the boy get back to sleep.

After the bottle, Clark had nearly gotten Bruce down for some sleep before he started to scream his head off, tears rolling down his cheeks. Clark could swear that the longer he took care of Bruce, the more the Little would become unpredictable. 

Bruce was showing more and more emotion in Littlespace than he had a few months ago. It made Clark happy to know that Bruce trusted him to handle his emotions, but also worried him. Anytime Bruce was sad or angry made Clark worried about what could be going through his little boy’s head. 

Clark paced the room, trying to ease Bruce’s discomfort so he could sleep, ineffectively. Bruce just kept right on crying, and when he did stop, he just stared at Clark with big, red, puffy eyes and a miserable frown. As tired as he was, with little bags under his eyes, Bruce just seemed generally unable to sleep. 

Clark left the nursery and moved to sit on the couch. He wasn’t sure what he could do to get the boy to sleep in his crib, Bruce had screamed his head off when Clark tried to lay him down. He turned the lights low and put some cartoons on in hopes that Bruce would sleep soon.

Clark looked down to his little boy often, hoping that he’d be asleep when he checked but it took a near two hours for Bruce’s eyes to close as he fell asleep. Clark didn’t want to risk waking the perceptive Little and only adjusted so he was laying on the couch, Bruce laying cuddled up into his side. 

Perhaps Bruce was merely afraid to sleep alone so soon after Destiny’s attack. Clark would give it a day or two to see if Bruce’s insomnia got worse or better before he’d take action to fix it. It’s normal for a Little to be affected by events like this, even if it is Bruce Wayne.

Clark knew that Bruce’s dreams would be safe from Destiny’s influence, but that wouldn’t prevent Bruce from having nightmares. Clark only hoped that his presence was enough to bring the boy enough comfort to sleep the night through.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
